whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Supersized Family
Supersized Family is a parenting/housekeeping game featured the websites tlc and howstuffworks. It is a game where you drag and drop items. Because the player earns titles like lieutenant, general, private and colonel upon winning, the instructions call the game a "battle" and it has dramatic theme music, the game seems much scarier than it actually is. It has three levels of difficulty: Go Easy On Me which is easy and for three minutes, Challenge Me which is medium difficulty for seven minutes, and I'm Tough Enough which is hard and for ten minutes. If you let problems go on for too long, the chaos meter will rise, don't let it go to the top or you will lose. You can lower the chaos by solving the problems and by clicking the panic button for a limit of three times. 1: Bathroom In the bathroom, dirt will appear on the toilet, floor, mirror, sink and shower curtain and can be cleaned with the mop. If the bathroom gets fully dirty, all the children will get sick. If this event transpires you must clean the bathroom and then give them medicine, in that order. 2: Kitchen In the kitchen, you need to drag dirty dishes into the dishwasher. In the Christmas edition, you will have to make and bake cookies. Watch out as they can burn. 3: Living Room. In the living room, you drag bills and Christmas cards onto the table to send them. During Christmas you will also have to click the door to answer it when the doorbell rings, so the carolers can sing. Also, you will need to wrap presents at Christmas time. 4: Laundry Room Here, you will have to drag laundry into the washing machine, then the dryer. 5: The Children In the first upstairs room, there are two dark-skinned babies named Jessica (with the pink pacifier) and Jonathan (with the blue pacifier). In the second upstairs room, there are two Caucasian toddlers, Virginia (who is two, has blond pigtails and a pink dress with a blue flower on it and matching shoes, and a crown on her head) and Sullivan (who is three, has messy brown hair, a navy blue top, no pants just a diaper, and a red cape with a lightning bolt) In the third upstairs room, there are two Caucasian schoolboys Christian (with messy, dark hair, a green top with a 1 on it and blue jeans. He uses the computer and writes a lot and is about ten.) and Duncan (the ginger boy with the blue jeans and orange striped top, about eight and a bookworm. He also appears at the instruction screen, wearing a soldier hat) In the fourth upstairs room is a Caucasian teen named Torri, who has black pigtails, blue jeans and a green top with a 5 on it. She is also the one who helps out when the panic button is pressed. 6: The kids can have these things: Diapers: Neither Jessica, Jonathan, Virginia, nor Sullivan are potty trained. If Jessica or Jonathan needs a diaper change, they will be crying and wailing and sitting in a puddle. If Virginia or Sullivan need to be changed, they will point downwards. Duncan, Christian and Torri do not need these as they are potty trained. Pacifiers: Give these to Jessica or Jonathan if they have dropped theirs and are crying/screaming. Only the babies use these. Math Help: Only Torri needs this as Christian and Duncan do not get assigned homework and Virginia, Sullivan, Jessica and Jonathan are too young to even read or count. If she needs this, she will be holding her maths book and looking confused. Threats: Only the children who are potty trained need these. Torri needs them whenever she's on the phone (who knows why) and Christian and Duncan need them if one sticks his tongue out at the other. Mainly Christian does this, as he is cheekier than Duncan. Books: Only Duncan needs these as Virginia, Sullivan, Jessica and Jonathan can't read, Christian is busy in the computer and writing and Torri is busy doing her homework and helping out. If he wants to read, he will be saying that he has nothing to do. Injuries: If Virginia or Sullivan are injured and need a plaster, they will be holding their fingers high and crying, they will also have a visible cut on their finger. Jessica and Jonathan don't get cut as they never leave their cribs and Torri, Duncan and Christian never get cut as they are older and wiser. Sickness: If any kid is sick, they will be green in the face and looking dejected or crying. Medicine cures them instantly. If the bathroom is fully dirty, all of them will get sick and you will need to clean the bathroom before medicating them. Sadness: If any child is crying for no reason, they will need the heart icon or a hankie. It is unknown why they cry. NOTES * I (Discofurby) write stories about the family in this game. They are called the Ferris family and the carolers have names. The blonde lady in the pink outfit is Mayzie Wheeler: An inventor who knits and eats fudge, she invented the instant-curing medicine. The black man in the blue outfit is a collector and lawyer called Daniel Thump and the ginger woman in the brown is a mystic and librarian called Rachel Murphy. I also gave them parents: Rose and Silas and a servant Mellie. In the stories, Torri has three friends: Nyra Murphy the daughter of Rachel who has a vivid imagination, Will Johnson a dynamic thinker who likes chocolate, knows about geography, can eat jelly with chopsticks, and is also Nyra's boyfriend, and Art Shepherd who is an easily distracted boy who can draw dragons. Christian has three friends: the playful Brad McMann, the artful, literal-minded Danielle Foster, also known as Daring Danni as she is a risk taker and an inquisitive Down's Syndrome girl Annabeth Roberts. Duncan's friends I gave him Selma Scott, who has a scientific mind, Timmy Samuels who likes birds and building, and Gail Moore who is eager to please and is learning Italian. In Virginia and Sullivan's class I gave the dreamy Billy Wells, the artful Elliot Peters and the selective Mary Taylor. * The house they live in is a large, yellow house in Alberta with a wading pool in the yard. I named the street Second and Henry. The children (and perhaps the adults) draw on the garden path with chalk. * The Christmas cards are in red. * One of the members of the family plays soccer. * Either Virginia or Sullivan rides a red tricycle. * The chalked drawings are a hopscotch, a flower, tic-tac-toe, and a monster face. * The family have a hedge but no lawn. * The house has a weather vane. Category:Games